


Right

by yourebluenow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're the best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebluenow/pseuds/yourebluenow
Summary: Gyro always thought there was something wrong about him. But today, right here, right now, everything felt right.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> really (really) short thing i wrote during class iuehgieughieg  
> take your daily dose of fenro fluff!!!!!!

His entire life, Gyro Gearloose had been told that there was something wrong about him.  
There was something wrong about the way he dressed.  
There was something wrong about the way he couldn’t bring himself to have any social interactions.  
There was something wrong about wanting so, so much to become a scientist.

And to him, time only proved those statements. 

There was something wrong about trying too much to prove himself.  
There was something wrong about watching all his inventions turn evil.  
There was something wrong about staying 24/7 locked in the laboratory because robots seemed more comforting than humans. 

And it was weird. It was weird, because as he slowly opened his eyes, he thought for the first time that there was something right about his life.

There was something right about the way the morning sun warmed his feathers.   
There was something right about the soft snores that could be heard beside him.  
There was something right about the shirtless Fenton peacefully sleeping next to him, in his bed. 

The sun made the duck’s brown feathers shimmer in a way that made Gyro believe Fenton invented the word « beautiful ».   
The duck was a literal sunshine, even asleep. The chicken’s heart warmed just by looking at him, and he allowed a small smile on his beak. This was right. 

And as weird as it was, there was even something right about the burnt smell coming from the kitchen.

Gyro straightened and was about to get up, when a hand stroked his arm. 

« I think Boyd and Lil’ Bulb are trying to make breakfast again. » said the duck, slowly waking up. « I’ll go help them. Stay in bed. » 

He got off the bed and kissed Gyro on the cheek, not giving him time to say anything. He put a shirt on and disappeared behind the door, under the gaze of the chicken that didn’t want to miss a glimpse of the sunlight on the brown feathers. 

Gyro happily sighed and relaxed.   
Who were they to say that there was something wrong about him?  
Everything was right.

There was something right about living with your boyfriend and your two robot kids.   
There was something right about being the greatest mind in town.  
There was something right about working for the richest duck in the world.  
There was something right about having billions of ideas for inventions.  
There was something right about not caring anymore if they would go evil, because they would all find a way to fix it.

And mostly, there was something right about Fenton, Boyd and Lil Bulb bursting into his bedroom, breakfast on a plate, smiles on their faces. 

Everything is right, now. And even if it used to be wrong, seeing what his life has become, Gyro wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
